Titenic: The JonSong (Ft. Schmoyoho)
Titenic: The JonSong is a song made by the team of Schmoyoho. The lyrics are comprised mainly from the script of the Titenic episode, and the chorus comes from JonTron's StarCade - Episode 1 - Atari Games. On top of that, some of the footage shown derive from Bootleg Pokemon Games and Japanese Shoot 'Em Ups along with footage Takeshi's Challenge, Hercules Games, Nightshade and Conan the Barbarian all being seen during the final chorus. The song itself is available on iTunes. Lyrics (spoken) Ti-Ti Ti-Ti Ti Ti Titititi Titenic Tititi Titenic Titititi The bougiest of Beat-em-ups! (of Beat-em-ups!) Titititi Titenic Tititi Titenic This is definitely accurate to the movie, remember? You could've called this game Bird vs Camel And no one would have argued with you Hoo - hoo You could've called this game Bird vs Camel And no one would have argued with you Hoo - hoo Someone out there decided to make this game That's like making a game about Pompeii There is a noble American girl Rose, she tried to get away From her arranged married Oh-ho hey! At the same time, She met Jack Tap A quickly, to not die as fast He lighted on her life He lighted on a couple of her other things, too! They were also fall in love with each other Hoo-hoo-hoo! You could've called this game Bird vs Camel And no one would have argued with you Hoo - hoo You could've called this game Bird vs Camel And no one would have argued with you Hoo - hoo Cobras! Rats! Chefs! and Bats! 1910 times were weird! Jack! We gotta keep our cool here! Can't forget the flying eggplant Tensions were high With this Herman Munster guy You could've called this game Bird vs Camel And no one would have argued with you Hoo - hoo You could've called this game Bird vs Camel And no one would have argued with you (no one would have argued with you) Hoo - hoo Cobras! Rats! Chefs! and Bats! Titititi Titenic Tititi Titenic (Cobras! Rats! Chefs! and Bats!) You could've called this game Flying Eggplant And no one would have argued with you (Titititi Titenic Tititi Titenic) Titititi Titenic Tititi Titenic The bougiest of beat-em-ups! Titititi Titenic Tititi Titenic Definitely accurate to the movie Titititi Titenic Tititi Titenic 1910 times were weird! Titititi Titenic Tititi Titenic You could've called this game Bird vs Camel Called this game c-c-Cobras! and Bats! You could've called this game You could've called this game You could've called this (called this) Called called called this You could've called this game Bird vs Camel And no one would have argued with you Hoo - hoo You could've called this game Bird vs Camel And no one would have argued with you Hoo - hoo Lyrics analysis Note: Lyrics shown in normal font are from Titenic. Bold font is from StarCade. The 'Hoo-hoo' sections do not derive from any episode, and are shown in italic. For the scenes, normal font is from Titenic, other episodes are listed in the third row, and their description is in italic. Scenes from no episodes are in brackets Trivia * Both episodes where the lyrics originated from were episodes about video games based off of movies. Category:Other videos Category:Songs Category:Collaboration videos Category:2015 videos